Gracias Por El Veneno
by ArielHellishKoneko
Summary: el amor es algo toxico, nadie elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente pasa, es como un veneno, que te carcome lentamente y cuando te das cuenta que lo tienes es demasiado tarde.  que enfermizo y toxico que es el amor.  GaaraXNaruto.


¡Hola!

Pues bueno siguiendo con mi tradición de escribir un fanfic cada sábado, aunque son las 12:30am, creo que ya no es sabado.

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

* * *

><p>"Gracias Por El Veneno"<p>

-No entiendo- se quejo Naruto

-¿Qué no entiendes?-

Naruto bufo, Gaara lo miro con el seño fruncido examinándolo lentamente, Naruto se quedo quieto, abrió un poco los ojos y sonrió lindamente extendiendo los brazos para que Gaara lo abrazara.

-Detesto que hagas esa cara- finalizo Gaara

Naruto hiso un puchero infantil y abrazo a Gaara por el cuello, este suspiro cansado y continuo su camino, la gente que transitaba por la misma avenida donde ellos transitaban los miraban de forma rara, otros fingían no verlos mientras hacían muecas de asco, mientras que otros pocos ni siquiera les prestaban atención.

-No entiendo que te gusta de mi- Dijo Naruto soltándose de Gaara.

Gaara se limito a mover levemente la cabeza en un acto de aprobación, Naruto bufo molesto y salto enojado.

-Uuuuu… ya, ya, ya se- alegremente levanto los brazos –Eres un vampiro y quieres mi sangre-

Gaara enarco una ceja y detuvo su camino, suspiro, y retomo el camino, Naruto bufo molesto y tomo esa expresión como un no.

-Entonces un enviado Jedai que recauda información de este mundo-

Gaara no dejo de caminar, Naruto torció la boca.

-Haces un experimento sobre zombis y tratas de sacar información…-

-No creo que los zombis existan-

Naruto bufo de nuevo y se rasco la cabeza.

-No te creo que simplemente seas gay-

Gaara soltó un leve bufido a modo de respuesta.

-¿Y porque te gusto yo?, somos diferentes, yo soy lindo, tierno, alegre, entusiasta, divertido y tu solo eres callado y serio- Naruto volvió a torcer la boca –No entiendo porque te gusto-

-El amor es enfermizo- respondió Gaara

Naruto se rasco la cabeza y alzo una ceja confundido

-¿He?-

-Uno no elige de quien enamorarse, simplemente se enamora, tal vez no de la persona adecuada pero termina enamorándose, es como un veneno, puedes no saber o darte cuenta cuando te lo dan, pero si sabes cuándo empieza a matarte-

Naruto frunció el seño

-Tú y tus figuraciones-

Gaara sonrió de lado, Naruto suspiro y abrazo a Gaara por el cuello.

-Entonces yo te envenene-

-Básicamente-

-¡¿Pero que te gusta de mi?- pregunto saltando y haciendo un raro puchero

-¡Joder Naruto no puedes solo aceptar que te quiero!-

Naruto paro de saltar y miro un rato a Gaara, sonrió felizmente y volvió a colgarse del cuello de Gaara

-¡Dilo de nuevo!- exigió gritando

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que me quieres!-

Gaara bufo molesto, tomo las muñecas de Naruto y lo acerco a él lentamente, acerco su rostro al de Naruto y posesivamente beso sus labios, Naruto acepto el beso y correspondió con felicidad, la gente que pasaba los miro con algo de desagrado, Gaara se separo de Naruto y volvió a emprender su camino.

Naruto tomo la mano de Gaara y se fue junto a él embobado por culpa del beso.

-Gracias- murmuro Gaara sin detenerse

-¿Por?-

Detuvo nuevamente su camino y beso la mejilla de Naruto

-Gracias por el veneno- susurro cerca de la oreja de Naruto

Naruto se quedo anonadado, entreabrió la boca y pestañeo varias veces, preguntándose si realmente no estaba en un sueño, en un muy raro sueño, miro de nuevo a Gaara que seguía caminando, sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abalanzo al cuello del pelirrojo, Gaara bufo y siguió caminando sin importar que Naruto casi le arrancara el cuello.

Que enfermizo y toxico que era ese amor.

* * *

><p>Bueno ahí esta<p>

Últimamente he estado escribiendo amor dulce, creo que es porque me regalaron unos aretes rojos, son muy lindos !Pero Que nadie se preocupe!, tengo en mente "Hell Bell" asi que pronto terminara esta epoca dulce.

Bueno, dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones, felicitaciones, son bien recibidas, si dejan un review me harán muy feliz.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
